Distraído Amor
by Iker Cullen
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que vi a esa mujer hermosa, ojos cafés oscuro, grandes, capaz de iluminar hasta el más oscuro camino de la noche, nunca olvidare aquella vez que la vi por primera vez, me di un tremendo golpazo con un pinche anaquel y con un chipote del tamaño del mundo.- Distraido? Lo que le sigue!
1. Capitulo 1 - Dolor

Han pasado 2 años desde que vi a esa mujer hermosa, ojos cafés oscuro, grandes, capaz de iluminar hasta el más oscuro camino de la noche, nunca olvidare aquella vez que la vi por primera vez, llevaba una falta azul, una blusa blanca y calzado escolar, cabello largo, negro y muy lacio, de piel morena, labios suaves y tiernos, de esos que cuándo los ves, se te antoja besar hasta que te duela la cara. Pero por ir viendo a esa mujer caminar por los pasillos del mall, tras! , que me estrello en uno de los anaqueles de ropa deportiva de la tienda y me cae todo encima, y como era de esperarse la mujer se fue, y yo a si de –Pinche anaquel Pendejo se me atravesó - pero bueno me pare y me quede un rato parado para caer a la realidad que me quito el tremendo madrazo y después me voy a casa.

Y yo siendo escritor de un apartado de la revista TIMES de Nueva York , el cual consta de un reportaje mensual de algún paisaje, imagen casual que describa la situación actual de las personas, aunque es uno de los apartados menos leídos , me gusta hacer mi trabajo.


	2. Capitulo 2 - RetroCoffe

Después de un tiempo, estaba en el Flushing Meadow Park tratando de tomar una imagen para el mes de Octubre, decidí un parque porque es otoño los árboles son de un tono rojizo y amarillento y son el blanco perfecto para una buena foto. Después de tomar más o menos 12 fotos, fui tras un olor de café que me llego a lo lejos y me dirigí a una cafetería de buena pinta llamada "RetroCoffe" , dentro te encuentras con mesas retro como de los años 50 y una barra muy chida como de aquella época, me siento, veo la carta y me pongo a buscar una bebida sin café , porque para mí desgracia no puedo tomar café porque me pone loco y aparte con la gastritis que me cargo no pues para que les cuento..

-Hola... Puedo tomar tu orden ? – Dijo una voz suave y amable.

-Claro – Dije seguro con la cara puesta todavía en el menú – Quiero un Smoothie de Fre...Fr... – Me quede mudo de ver el rostro de la dueña de esa voz suave que era la misma mujer de hace poco más de un año, la causante de que no viera el anaquel y me diera santo trancazo en la cabeza - De Fresa, dije viéndola a esos ojos hermosos que me impactaron la primera vez que los vi.

-Muy Bien, con agua o yogurt?

- Yogurt por favor.

-En seguida – Dijo yéndose hacia la cocina para hacer mi pedido.

Después de un rato regreso y yo viéndola embobado desde que salió de la cocina, me intento acomodar en la meza, en una posición que parezca interesante, con una cara de galán, y queriéndome apoyar en el codo, y ¡SAZ!, que se resbala de la meza y me doy en toda la carota en la meza.

-Estas bien? – Escucho la voz suave, dejando la charola con mi bebida a un lado. – Te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien.. Estoy bien - me recupere de un salto para hacerme el fuerte, pero ya no sabía si estaba con la cara roja, por el trancazo o de la vergüenza.

-Ve nada más tienes sangre en la nariz!

-Enserio? – tomo una servilleta para quitarme la sangre y siento la nariz hinchada- _Genial! Yo queriendo parecer Michael Treviño y termine como Owen Wilson con la nariz chueca.- _Ouch! Duele!

-Voy por algodón y alcohol- dijo apresurada, rumbo a un cuadro de primeros auxilios en la pared.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, si quedarme o salir corriendo, pero antes de que pensara en eso regreso con dos paquetitos de algodón y un bote de alcohol-

-Haber déjame verte – Dijo mojando un poco de algodón con alcohol y procedió a quitar el resto de sangre de mi nariz.

Yo no dejaba de verla, esos ojos grandes, labios suaves y sensuales adornados de un lunar ligeramente arriba del mentón , que curiosamente coincidía con un lunar del cuello que lucía muy sexy en ella, después volví de mi trance , para asegurarme que no estaba babeando..

-Nos hemos visto antes? – Dijo al sentir que la veía fijamente

-Te vi, hace unos años en el Fashion Fair Mall comprando tenis en una tienda deportiva.

-No manches, y aun lo recuerdas?

-Claro, una cara hermosa no se olvida nunca, dije con una voz tenue que pareciera sensual, aparte del trancazo que me puse, que no me dejaría olvidar ese día por un tiempo.

Sonrió, con un tenue rojizo en sus mejillas, que hacía verse más hermosa.

-Listo. –dijo después de haber dejado mi nariz sin ningún dolor, ni rastro de sangre.

-Gracias… por cierto soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella.

-Mucho gusto bella - digo extendiendo la mano para hacerlo formal

-Igual Edward – dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Disculpa las molestias, soy muy distraído... _Y más viendo a un ángel como Isabella Swan, que hasta el nombre es muy bonito, para no variar._

**_-_**No hay problema!

-Déjame agradecerte, te invito una copa en el bar que está aquí cerca que dices?

- No es necesario, además tengo que trabajar

- Cuando salgas del trabajo, sirve de que te relajas un poco, conocernos un poco para que no te quedes con esta versión de mi haha, anda, vamos!

- Bien, pero solo un rato, porque casi no me gusta ir a esos lugares escandalosos.

- Ok, es una cita, paso por ti en la noche.- digo sorbiendo lo poco que quedaba del smothie que no supe a qué hora comencé a tomarlo y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla

- Parto rumbo a mi carro cuando recuerdo y regreso rápidamente… - A qué hora sa... – la veo sacar la libreta de órdenes y me da un papelito...

**"Bella**

**845-591-1978**

**Te veo a las 8**

**Bird-Brained XD "**

-sonrío y salgo del café...

* * *

Pasando unas horas, estoy puntual fuera de la salida de empleados del café y la veo salir con un vestido negro, pegado a su bien torneado y sexy cuerpo, nada que ver con el uniforme del café, junto con un sueter largo como gabardina porque en la noche ya empieza hacer frio,

Bajo rápidamente del carro para abrirle la puerta, cuando de repente resbala, y en un instante la tengo en mis brazos, su cuerpo un poco frio por el ambiente contrastaba con mi temperatura un poco alta por la situación, la ayudo a levantar y nuestros rostros quedan uno frente al otro y ella tiene una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza , se le nota por sus mejillas que pasaron de un suave rosado a un rojo como tomate y al momento la vi fijamente, la tome de la cintura lo bastante fuerte para que no se apartara de mí y viendo sus labios baje mi rostro y la bese, con la ternura y deseo que sentía aquel día que la vi por primera vez que la vi, sus labios sabían a dulce chocolate y que en un instante se me hizo adicción, al sentir que nos quedábamos sin aire nos separamos un momento y ella tomo mi nuca para reunirme de nuevo con sus labios , que esta vez fue un beso más fuerte, sensual, que transmitía pasión y sensualidad a nuestros cuerpos, después hizo por besarme , acercando su rostro cerca del suyo , hizo que se me rizara la piel y al momento de querer besarla, abrió la puerta del carro

-Nos vamos? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero tan sensual.

Cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos al bar..


	3. Capitulo 3 - Salsa Street Bar

**Salsa Street Bar**

Al llegar estaba a medio lleno y con música de salsa de unos chavos que estaban tocando covers de Mark Anthony, Tito Rojas, entre otros, que a mí me encanta la salsa, se me hace muy sensual, y aparte de que me encanta bailar, el lugar es grande como para 500 personas, una pista de baile más o menos grande y una amplia barra.

-Que vas a pedir? – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la barra y viéndola a la cara, me quede pasmado pues con la luz del bar hacia resaltar sus ojos más que nunca.

-Lo mismo que tu

-Jacob, dos vodkas, por favor!- respondiendo su mirada retadora

-Va – Contestó

-Como que no vienes mucho a aquí verdad?- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

- Ha ha, Jacob fue mi compañero en la secundaria, y un día que vine con mis amigos de la universidad me lo encontré aquí, y pues paso de vez en cuando a visitarlo.

-Jacob, te presento a bella, la hermosa mujer de hace dos años del mall

-Neta!?, Hola Bella, así que tú eres la hermosa dama que por estarte viendo se echó un anaquel encima y termino todo moreteado?

-Cállate! – grite y mire con cara de odio a Jacob.

- Por cierto soy Jacob Black, Mucho gusto.

-Is...Bella Swan- dijo en medio de risitas coquetas

Al poco rato Bella ya estaba riéndose a boca abierta al escuchar todo el relato de Jacob y una que otra choco aventura que hicimos en la secundaria, y Jacob estaba encantado de contarle las partes más vergonzosas con énfasis , como para que no se le olvidaran nunca.

(Sonando Bésame Abrázame de Pedro Arrollo)

Escuche que estaba sonando una canción que me gusta y para evitar que el inútil de Jacob siguiera avergonzándome frente a Bella, la saque a la pista

-Bueno, Bueno ya no?, Bella ven conmigo - Dije, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia la pista

-No , no quiero – dijo con miedo a la pista

-Ándale ven, vamos a bailar un rato

-No se bailar bien, no, que vergüenza

-Ven, yo te enseño – dije convenciéndola de que caminara

Estando en la pista comenzamos , con el paso básico de salsa , pie derecho adelante , centro , pie izquierdo atrás , duro poco para que bella me agarrara el ritmo, y después la tome de la mano y di vuelta con ella en una enchunfla perfecta y poco a poco la fue acoplando a mi paso y después de un par de alardes, la tenía pegada a mí, note como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y la tome de la cintura y lleve sus manos a mi cuello y empecé con movimientos de cadera pegados a su cuerpo con lo que ella respondio pegándose mas a mi, y fuimos entrando en calor ,la tome de la cintura y la abrace por detrás y pegue mi pecho a ella y deje un beso sensual en su cuello, ella tomo mi cabeza y la empujo a ella para profundizar el beso y ecuche como un gemido salía de su boca y la puce frente a mi y la bese , sus labios sabían a chocolate caliente , recorri conmi lengua su labio inferior, como permiso para profundizar y sentí su lengua sueve juntándose con la mia , jugamos con nuestras lenguas y ese beso tierno , se volvió muy atrevido y sensual, me abrazo y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la pegue mas ami y seguimos bailando lentamente

Volvimos a la barra y nos despedimos de Jacob, el camino a casa de bella fue muy divertido para bella por que me hiba recordando todas las historias que le había contado Jacob

-Es cierto que se te rompió el pantalon enfrente de todos?- dijo entre risas burlonas

Me puse rojo y maldije a Jacob en mi interior. –Si me agache para juntar un cuaderno y SOPAS, que se rompe desde la ingle a la nalga, lo bueno que traía calzones por que si no hubiera flasheado a todos hahahaha

-Hahaha, En serio?- estaba muerta de risa por mis anécdotas

* * *

**Buen bailarin, Bueno , algo bueno tiene que tener , después de lo distraído que es, no?**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Lo mas esperado?

**Lo mas esperado? **

* * *

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos afuera de su departamento y baje del carro para abrirle la puerta, la acompañe a su puerta

-Pasa – Dijo tomando mi mano, para llevarme dentro

- Que bonito lugar!- tenía un decorado juvenil, colores contrastantes y todo perfectamente en su lugar, como si lo hubiera comprado todo junto.

-Siéntate- Me dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Regreso y se sentó junto a mi dejando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo la abrace pasando mi brazo sobre su cabeza y me miro a los ojos y me tomo por lo cabeza y la acercó a ella , sus labios rosaron los míos y la bese , no duro mucho para que el beso radiara pasión, empecé a acariciar su abdomen delgado y torneado , sintiendo su ombligo y recorrí sus caderas hasta sus piernas , acariciándola suavemente y ella se volteo para tenerme frente a frente y la tome entre brazos y la puse en mi regazo y entre besos , acaricie su cuello hasta llegar al cierre de su vestido negro que se le veía tan sexy, y poco a poco lo fui bajando mientras besaba su cuello y hombro, baje por completo en cierre y siendo un vestido estraple , se resbalo por su pecho, dejando a la vista su pecho perfecto con sostén decorado con encaje negro , sin tirantes y con un pequeño broche al frente , nos pusimos de pie y la bese bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y note un atrevido lunar que hacia una línea recta con el del cuello y el de la boca , al separarla un poco de mí , cayo el vestido sóbrate , dejando ante mí un cuerpo radiante, firme, sensual , acompañado de unas pequeñas pantaletas que hacían juego con su sostén rojo, al igual con encaje negro , la pegue a mí y ella comenzó a quitar los botones de mi camisa de manera apresurada, sacándola de un golpe, se pegó a mí y empezó a besar mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, puso sus manos en mi cinturón y lo quito , al hacer u esfuerzo por desabrochar mi pantalón me dirigió una mirada , con un pequeño puchero y procedí a abrirlo, lo bajo de un sopetón y me tumbo al sillón , y se montó en mi a orcadillas sobre mis piernas, acaricie su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta sus nalgas , apretándolas , soltó un gemido y la pegue más a mi haciendo más fuerte el gemido y empezamos con un movimiento leve de cadera mientras besaba su pecho , y subía a sus labios , los movimientos se hacían mas rápidos cada vez , haciendo me excitar cada vez más, y notaba como se ponían más firmes sus pechos y se erizaba su piel, con cada rose de nuestros sexos, se separó de mi poniéndose de pie y me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a su cuarto, decorado de un rosa fuerte , con lámpara de noches y una cama muy grande

-Una cama kingsize? – pregunte por el tamaño de la cama

-Sí, me gusta dormir cómoda. Dijo aventándose a la amplia cama , tomando una pose de actriz posando para una revista para hombres y me hizo la señal con el dedo de que fuera hacia ella, sin dudarlo, estaba encima de ella besando su pecho, mientras besaba uno acariciaba el otro.

-Quítalo – dijo entre gemidos

Lo desabroche y quedaron ante mi unos pechos firmes y preciosos , perfectos , se amoldaban a mi mano , conforme los acariciaba, bella gemia mas fuerte , sus pezones estaban duros y erectos, los tome entre mis labios y los acaricie con mi lengua , dando unos pequeños chupetones , fui bajando besando hasta su ombligo y hasta los limites de su pantaleta y acaricie sus piernas y caderas , subio con sus manos mi cabeza , para besarla y llevo mi mano a su cadera , acaricie sus piernas y jugué con el encaje negro de sus pantaletas y poco a poco fue metiendo mi mano debajo de ellas y sentía sus gemidos en mi oído y me exitaba mas, llegue hasta su sexo , estaba muy húmedo y acaricie con movivientos de arriba a bajo entre sus labios, haciendo pequeños círculos con mi dedo índice en su clítoris, gimiendo intensamente mordio mi oreja y de un movimiento quite sus bragas de su puesto y ella se puso de un rojo mas fuerte que el de bandera de china, baje poco a poco por su ombligo y …

-Bella! - Se escucha una voz femenina tocando la puerta.

-DEMONIOS! MIS PADRES!-

* * *

**Hay Edward! que suerte tienes! Hahaha**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , pongan tus revews para saber que les gustaria que pasara!**

**¿Los descubrirán en pleno faje?, ¿Abrinan?, ¿Escaparán?**

**hahaha , comenten!**


End file.
